Different classes of devices such as laptops, tablet computers, gaming consoles, smartphones, smart TVs and/or other classes of devices may have technical capabilities that are different from one another. For example, laptop computers may have different technical capabilities than smartphones, such as different processing and graphical display capabilities. Furthermore, different types of devices within a given class of device may have different capabilities from one another. For example, a particular model of smartphone may have different technical capabilities than another model of smartphone, such as different screen resolutions, processing capabilities and/or connectivity capabilities.
Different devices may have different input mechanisms, such as gesture controls, voice controls, touch controls (e.g., soft or mechanical buttons), joysticks, gamepads, and/or other input mechanism. The different input mechanisms may each have different characteristics that lends better to certain game activity or content than others.
Leveraging the differences in the capabilities of the devices for gameplay of a game may provide dynamic gaming experiences for users depending on the class and/or type of device used to access the game.